Beschützer
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Weiß is given a mission to assassinate a cruel scientist. It starts off like a typical mission, but soon Weiß is separated. Yoji and Omi are captured, and they become test subjects for the new viruses.


_Beschützer_

Disclaimer: Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiß own Weiß Kreuz, not me. This is just a simple fan fiction about a Weiß mission. Oh, and this fic is not meant to be shounen ai in any way. There are no pairings. This is just meant to focus on the friendship between Yoji and Omi without resorting to shounen ai. Hey, I have no problem with shounen ai, but there's nothing wrong with a little friendship, now is there? Besides, this is a response to my "No Pairing Challenge" that I posted up on the Weiß Kreuz Fan Fiction Community on LiveJournal.

* * *

"Weiß, your target is Yoru Kuroi. For the past two years he has been experimenting with new and lethal drugs. A month ago, a new kind of poisonous gas was released into a small cooperate building, slowly killing everyone inside. Our agents traced it back to Yoru's laboratories. Two days from now, he will be meeting with some of his employees in his main laboratory located in central Tokyo. You will strike then. Hunters of the night, deny this dark beast his tomorrow!" 

Manx shut the video off. "Well, are you all in?" she asked the four young men.

Weiß - Fujimiya Aya, Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyono Omi, and Kudou Yoji - nodded their heads solemnly.

ººº

It had started off like a typical mission. Infiltrate the target's hideout, and then assassinate them. Weiß had no problem getting inside the building, but obviously Yoru had been expecting them. Armed bodyguards had been waiting at the entrance, and they had immediately opened fire on Weiß. To escape, Weiß had to split up. Ken had gone with Aya, and Omi had gone with Yoji. The two blonds had somehow gotten lost, and then Yoji had found himself separated from Omi. Now Yoji was more concerned with finding the rest of Weiß and getting out of this accursed building alive rather than with eliminating the target.

"Damn it…" Yoji swore as he walked down the dark hallway. Doors lined both sides, but all of them required some sort of card key. None of the room had windows, but Yoji wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was inside if it was restricted access.

Soon he came to the elevator that was at the end of the hallway. He didn't know what floor he was on; he had run up and down many stairways in order to escape the armed bodyguards.

Yoji was skeptical about taking an elevator. He had seen enough movies where a character got stuck in an elevator and then something horrible happened to them. However, there were no stairs nearby and it didn't seem like the elevator was operated by a card key. He would have to take his chances with the elevator.

He pressed the button that opened the doors, and then he stepped inside. When the doors closed, the elevator suddenly seemed dark and cold. Just the smallest hint of fear found its way into Yoji's mind. He reached out to push the "1F" button, but then he stopped himself. He and Omi had been separated on one of the stairways, so chances were that Omi wasn't on the first floor. Most likely he would have continued pursuing the target, and Aya and Ken would probably have done the same.

With a renewed sense of hope, Yoji pushed the "6F" button. If Yoru was at an important meeting, then it would probably be on the top floor. The elevator slowly began to ascend, and cold chills ran down Yoji's spine. There was an eerie presence about this elevator, and he was beginning to lose his nerve.

Finally, the elevator stopped, and Yoji nearly stumbled over. The doors opened, but he paused for a few seconds to recollect himself. He stepped out and looked around. The bright whiteness of this area hurt his eyes. The hallway looked much like the one he had just been in, but this one was better lit and a few of the rooms had windows with white shutters. However, one similarity was that most of these doors required card keys.

"Well, that sucks," Yoji commented quietly. He would have to be extremely careful in this hallway. His dark outfit would stand out against the bright whiteness, thus making him an easy target for those searching for him.

Yoji had only taken a few steps forward when he heard a loud scream. It sounded familiar, as if it belonged to…no, it couldn't be… Yoji broke into a run in hopes of finding the source of the scream before it was too late.

However, the second Yoji reached the intersection a large man jumped in front of him and punched him hard across the face, immediately knocking him out cold.

ººº

"Ah, you must be Balinese. You have a very healthy body, much healthier than that of Bombay."

Yoji's eyelids fluttered as he slowly regained consciousness. He was in a plain white room with a bright ceiling light. To the left was the door and to the right was a table with a steel box on it. The tall assassin looked upward as a tall and slender man stepped in front of him.

"Balinese," the man repeated in a low hiss. "Isn't that and Bombay the names of cat breeds?" He was dressed in a clean white labcoat that covered most of his shirt and pants. He had crow black hair that slightly interfered with his left eye and unnaturally pale skin. A sadistic smile came upon his thin lips as he studied Yoji's body more carefully.

"Yoru Kuroi!" Yoji exclaimed as he tried to lunge forward. However, the large man behind him threw a few strands of garrote wire around his neck and pulled him back. He gagged violently as his hands went up to his throat. The wire was firm enough to hold him in place, but loose enough for him to breathe normally.

"Don't try that again," Yoru warned. "Otherwise, my bodyguard Shinu will be forced to tear away the flesh of your throat with your own garrote wire."

Yoji gritted his teeth. "What do you want with me?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Why, to experiment on," Yoru answered, his sadistic grin becoming wider. "Kritiker is very reliable for its healthy employees. Oh, you didn't know?" he added mockingly, seeing the puzzled look on Yoji's face. "I know all about Kritiker. A certain insider was quite eager to give me information. I am especially interested in Weiß. I deliberately left all those clues in hopes that Persia would order Weiß to come after me. You four, with your healthy bodies, would make the perfect subjects. Now that I've captured two of you, all I need are Abyssinian and Siberian." The scientist stepped over to one side to reveal to Yoji who was behind him.

Yoji gasped. Omi was bound to the wall by his wrists, neck, waist, ankles, with his arms outstretched. It seemed it took every ounce of his strength just to hold his head up so that he didn't accidentally strangle himself. This was not an easy feat, considering he also had to stand on his toes. He had been deprived of his jacket, and his breathing was heavy. "Yoji-kun…" he said weakly.

"How pathetic," Yoru insulted, disgusted. "For an assassin, this child is quite weak. Although, compared to a normal child, he isn't necessarily that weak. Well, if he dies, I still have you, Balinese."

"You sick bastard!" Yoji screamed. If not for the garrote wire around his neck, he would already have freed Omi and killed Yoru.

Yoru walked over to Omi and gripped the young blond's chin in his hand. His fingers were long like spider legs, and cold like ice. "Hmm…" he sounded, studying Omi's face closely. "It will be interesting to see how my viruses affect a child than an adult. With his body still developing, they may have a different reaction."

"Viruses?" Omi repeated, lifting his chin higher upward.

"Yes, viruses," Yoru confirmed, trying to hold back a cruel laugh. "I got bored with making new drugs, so I decided to try something new. You've no idea how much more satisfying viruses are than drugs. While I do like my drugs, it is just so pleasing to see my viruses kill people. Also, they are much harder to destroy than drugs and they are not so easily traced back to me." He gripped the collar of Omi's shirt and tore it off in one smooth motion, exposing the blond's small torso.

"Omi!" Yoji cried out, worried. He tried to move forward, but Shinu yanked back on the garrote wire around his neck. He choked and began coughing harshly.

"Such a weak body," Yoru commented, running his hands over Omi's chest. The blue-eyed assassin shivered violently at the touch of the scientist's icy hands. "But there's a bit of a frail beauty about you." He stepped away and went over to the small table and opened the steel box. "Normally this room is very clean, but because of Shinu and Balinese I will have to factor in some undesired elements when I perform your autopsy," he continued on.

"Why are you doing this?" Omi dared to ask, his voice almost a whisper.

Yoru glanced at Omi over his shoulder. _"Why?"_ he repeated mockingly. He grinned insanely as he reached into the steel box and held up a small syringe that was filled with a clear fluid. "New viruses and drugs are worth a lot of money these days. Tell me, what government wouldn't pay for a virus that can force white blood cells to devour red blood cells?"

"You're not gonna test that virus on Omi!" Yoji's anger was fighting its way to the surface. He was going to kill this mad scientist, even if he had to risk getting the flesh of his throat ripped away.

"No, this is a different one," Yoru answered, turning to face Yoji. "Balinese, I am holding a very deadly virus right now. When it is injected into a person's bloodstream, it attaches itself to a red blood cell and sucks the oxygen out of it. The virus also prevents any more oxygen from getting into the red blood cell. The problem is that the virus must be injected; it cannot simply be inhaled."

Yoji opened his mouth to swear at Yoru again, but the wire suddenly got tighter. It became more difficult for him to keep his hold on the thin wire.

"Time to begin," Yoru said, going back over to Omi. He lightly touched the binding around the young assassin's throat. "I wonder how quickly this virus will react for you?" He aimed the point of the syringe at the fleshy part of Omi's upper arm and drove the needle in. The young blond groaned in pain, and his left arm began to feel a bit weird as Yoru took the needle out. He took a glance at his arm, and saw that it was slightly blue.

Yoru pulled a scalpel out of the pocket of his labcoat and lightly cut Omi's arm. Yoji gasped when he saw the color of the blood.

It was blue.

"Beautiful…" Yoru breathed, a crazed look on his face.

The blue blood slid down the wall to the floor as it slowly turned back to its normal color of red. Color returned to Omi's arm. Yoji let out a silent sigh of relief, but Yoru did not look very pleased.

"Another problem with this virus is that it moves very slowly," Yoru explained, disappointment in his voice. He wiped the blood off of his scalpel and pocketed it. "It would take nearly a day for it to affect the whole body, and the virus can be bled out in that time. A pity, really."

"Actually, that's a good thing," Yoji corrected, his voice cold. "Unless, of course, it was being used on scum-"

The lanky blond was cut off when Shinu pulled back on the garrote wire around his neck. "Be quiet," the large bodyguard ordered in harsh tone.

"Don't kill him," Yoru commanded Shinu. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…" He picked up another syringe from the steel box. This one was narrower and it had a darker fluid inside it. "This is the white blood cell virus that I told you about earlier," he said to Omi. "It is a quick-reacting virus, and the results are truly pleasing. The victims die painful deaths as their bodies' greatest protectors become their greatest enemies. Oh, it is simply an ingenious virus! Its only flaw is that it must be injected directly into the bloodstream; otherwise, it will die immediately. But, you can be certain that I will fix that."

Omi's body became tense. He was exhausted from keeping his chin up, and his left arm still hadn't fully recovered from the other virus. He had tried to hide his fear, but now it was plainly obvious. If only he hadn't been so foolish, he wouldn't have gotten separated from Yoji…

"Mm, you're trembling," Yoru noticed, placing his hand over Omi's racing heart. "And your heart is beating so wildly. It makes me excited when you're so scared." He dangled the syringe in front of Omi's face. "I've never tested this on a child before. I'd assume it would react faster, but I will have to factor in the strength of your body." He let out an insane laugh. "Oh, just the idea of watching you die from this virus fills me with excitement! I like you, Bombay. You've been one of my better test subjects. But now, it's time to die." He brought the syringe closer to Omi's arm.

"You fucking asshole!" Yoji screamed angrily. All he wanted right now was to save Omi, no matter what happened to him. He seized Shinu's wrists and flipped the large man over this shoulder. He then pulled the garrote wire away from his throat. Once he had thrown down the wire, he lunged for Yoru and wrestled the scientist to the floor. The syringe flew out of the scientist's hand, but it did not break.

Yoji punched Yoru across the face. "You sick bastard!" the jade-eyed assassin yelled, his face red from anger. He gripped the collar of Yoru's labcoat. "How many people have you killed! How the hell can you find pleasure in hurting others? Especially _children_! You're so goddamn sick! You don't fucking deserve to-" Yoji was cut off when Shinu seized him by his neck from behind.

"That's enough out of you," Shinu said as he pulled Yoji off of Yoru.

"Yoji-kun…" Omi called out, his voice growing weaker.

Yoru got back on his feet and dusted himself off. He appeared almost as angry as Yoji now. "Don't try that again," he warned, venomous hatred in his voice. "Or I'll have Shinu break your neck."

"Go to hell!" Yoji shrieked, still very much outraged. He kicked Shinu in the shins and escaped from his stranglehold. The lanky blond then got behind Shinu and snapped his neck in one clean motion. His body fell limply to the ground and Yoji spat on it.

"Damn you…" Yoru cursed. He pulled his scalpel out of his pocket and charged forward. Yoji rolled over to his left and dived for the syringe with the white blood cell virus. Yoru quickly whirled around and raised his scalpel in preparation to stab it into Yoji's jugular vein, but the assassin was faster. Before Yoru had a chance to react, Yoji had jabbed the point of the syringe into the exact center of the scientist's throat.

"You killed many innocent people to get where you are now," Yoji hissed violently. "But you always knew that one day you would have to pay the price." He abruptly yanked the syringe out of Yoru's throat and kicked the dead body away from him.

Yoji's breathing was heavy. Now that he had killed Yoru, he realized how scared he had been. He had been extremely fearful for Omi's life, and he had half-believed that he wouldn't have been able to save Omi.

"Yoji-kun, are you all right?" Omi asked, some worry in his voice.

"Yeah," Yoji answered, relieved. He undid Omi's bindings and caught the younger blond by his bare shoulders as he stumbled forward. He seemed so frail and weak that Yoji immediately began to feel protective of him.

Omi rested his forehead against Yoji's shoulder. "I was so stupid," the blue-eyed assassin admitted. "I should've been more careful. If I had been, then I wouldn't have gotten separated from you."

"It's not your fault," Yoji reassured in a gentle tone. "Omi, I was really scared. I'm so happy you're okay."

Omi chuckled lightly. "You don't seem like you'd scare easily."

"Well, I was scared," Yoji repeated as a soft smile came upon his lips. He knew Omi was anything but weak, but he figured the younger blond would understand if he felt overly protective just this once.

Yoji took off his dark trench coat and wrapped it around Omi's shoulders. Omi smiled and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Yoji's trench coat was a little too big for him, but it was nice and warm. The two blonds then left the room and headed down the hallway. They weren't as concerned about being attacked now that Yoru was dead.

Soon they came to the elevator. Yoji pressed the button that opened the doors and he and Omi stepped inside. The doors closed and Yoji pushed the "1F" button. The elevator slowly began to descend.

Yoji broke the silence. "Omi, I get scared on every mission," he confessed. "I think 'What if one of us gets killed?' There's always some danger and risk. I'm fearful for our lives."

"I know how you feel," Omi agreed. "I get scared, too."

Yoji sighed heavily. "Omi, I worry about you the most," he continued on. "I mean, you're only a child, and yet you're an assassin. I know I shouldn't treat you like a child, but still…"

"I never asked to be an assassin," Omi replied, his voice quiet. "I never wanted to kill people."

Yoji laid his hand on Omi's shoulder. "I don't want to do this, either," he said gently. "But we don't have a choice anymore. We've killed too many people. We can't turn back now."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Yoji and Omi stepped out, and found themselves face-to-face with Aya and Ken.

"Ken-kun, Aya-kun!" Omi exclaimed happily.

"Thank God we found you two!" Ken said, letting out a sigh of relief. "We have to get out now. Kritiker is going to destroy this building. The bombs have already been set."

"Why!" Yoji asked, quite surprised.

"We'll explain later," Aya promised. "C'mon, let's go."

The four assassins started running down the hallway. It was completely empty, so there was no one to get in their way. They dashed out of the exit and continued running away from the building.

"We should be safe here," Ken figured when they came to a group of large trees that could act as shields. "It's going to be an implosion, so we don't have to worry about being caught in anything."

"What happened?" Omi wondered. "Why is Kritiker destroying the building?"

"There was a traitor in Kritiker," Ken explained. "Persia interrogated him, and it turns out there is much about Yoru that we didn't know. In addition to new drugs, he has also been testing new and unstable viruses. This whole building is filled with his experiments. Destroying it is the only safe way of getting rid of the drugs and viruses that Kritiker could think of. We've evacuated all the innocent civilians."

"This traitor is probably the same one that told Yoru we were after him," Aya added. "We didn't find the scientist, so it's likely that he escaped."

"Actually, he's dead," Yoji corrected. "I was able to kill him. So, what about the traitor? What's gonna happen to him?"

"He's currently in Kritiker's custody," Ken answered, unsleathing his bugnuks. "Chances are we'll get to kill him." As he said that, a sadistic and crazed grin came upon his lips.

The building began to crumble, and Weiß watched in silence. Yoji glanced over at Omi, and saw that the younger blond was shivering violently. Omi gripped Yoji's trench coat tighter around his small body.

Yoji, feeling extremely protective now, gently wrapped his arms around Omi's shoulders. "It's okay," he whispered into the child's ear. "I'll protect you."

Surprising, Omi didn't try to push Yoji away, nor did he get embarrassed. "Thanks, Yoji-kun," he whispered back.

* * *

Translation Notes:  
_Beschützer:_ protector  
_Kuroi Yoru:_ black night  
_Shinu:_ to die 


End file.
